This Is How IT Should Be
by Silver-eyed-bandit
Summary: Kaoru has never had anything to himself and he's tired of it. What happens when he tries to make Haruhi his?


_**Me: Hello.. I decided while trying to look for a good TwinsxHaruhi fic that there wasn't enough KaoruXHaruhi... Soo, here I am making this fic. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_"It will be me, you, and Haruhi forever."_ How dare he say that. I love Hikaru with my whole heart, but he has no right to speak of her as an object. Sure, I joke about how she's our toy, but still. She's more than that, now. She picked the lock of our gate and entered our world without any struggle. I saw, but I chose to keep my mouth shut. I thought this was for the best. That **she **was the best for **him**, but now I realize that **I** need her just as bad. I realized just how bad I babbied Hikaru. I _always_ gave him what he wanted. If he wanted to play first player on a game, I would let him, If he wanted to break a girl's heart, I would join him, If he wanted to pull a prank on Tono, I would help him. I refuse now. At first, I tried to show him his feelings for Haruhi, but each time broke my heart. Helping them be together meant losing my brother and the only person I deemed worthy to come into our world. I hated her. I wanted nothing, but it to be Hikaru and Kaoru again. Not Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru. Though when I went to face her, It was raining badly. lightning flashed and thunder boomed. She ran into my arms and cried, shaking and sobbing. I couldn't help but rethink. I came to break her, but she's trusting me to protect her. That moment I knew that I wouldn't let go without a fight.

"~Haruhi!~" Tono's voice yelled out. He ran to her engulfing her in a hug. From beside me I heard Hikaru growl. I was just as mad, but I wouldn't show it. I felt threatened by his highness. he was our biggest competition. I knew the other Hosts were in love with her, but Hunny was like me. He would do anything for Mori, like I would do for Hikaru. So he was out. Mori was silent and shy, whether anyone knew or not. He wouldn't try for her hand unless he was sure he had her heart. So he was out. Kyoya, much to his displeasure, wouldn't pursue for Haruhi, because of Tono. He might surprise us, though. He was neutral. Tono is an idiot like Hikaru and doesn't know his feelings. Well, at least Hikaru knows his feelings now. I ran a hand through my hair when Hikaru went to free Haruhi. Tono and him were yelling at each other now. Haruhi stood back an shook her head. I took this time to approach her.

"Why do they have to be so loud?" She asked me, rubbing her temples. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. She looked at them for a moment an faced me. "I need to talk to you, alone." She stated. I nodded, looking towards Hikaru. He was still Yelling. We walked outside the abandoned music room and just started walking down the hall. "What's been the problem with you lately?" She asked. I was slightly startled by this question. In reflex I just shrugged my shoulders again. She stopped in front of me. "I won't take that as an answer. I've been real worried about you. You're really quiet in class, You and Hikaru has had this weird tension around you guys, an you're just not yourself. At first I told myself that it was none of my business, but you have just gotten worst. Please just talk to me." I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. So I just did what my instincts told me to do. I kissed her. She squeaked in surprise, but then relaxed. I took this action to bring her closer, by grabbing her hips and pulling her forward. She wrapped her arms around my neck. About a minute later, we broke apart for air. She panted slightly, her cheeks flushed.

"I've tried to figure out how to do that without feeling wrong. You see The others like you, but I just- I mean I didn't want anybody else to have you. I know it's selfish, but I want you for myself. I don't want to share you with Hikaru. I know he's gonna be real pissed about this, but I couldn't help myself." I said hiding behind my bangs. I felt her hand push them away and I stared right into her eyes.

"I like you to, Kaoru. You're sweet and gentle. You only want what's best for Hikaru, but I think it was about time for you to speak up for what you wanted. I love the others to, but I don't think I love them this kind of way." She said. I didn't notice that I was holding my breath until I started to breathe again. She then looked at the floor. "I'm not good at these kind of things. You know, dating." She said. I laughed.

"And you think I am?" I asked. She smiled and hugged me.

"Haruhi? Kaoru? Are you ou- What the hell?" HIkaru shouted. We turned to face him. he had tears forming, and his face was red in anger. The others came behind him and looked shocked. Hikaru looked from me to Haruhi. His eyes dilated as he locked his eyes with mine. "You bastard!" He yelled lunging at me. I closed my eyes for impact.

"Hikaru! Stop!" I heard Haruhi's voice. My eyes opened, to see her stepping in front of me and taking the hit. Hikaru instantly stopped an his face went to regret and sorrow. I went into panic and anger. Haruhi was on the floor. I went to pick her up, but Hikaru was already there.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed. Haruhi put a hand on my chest. I looked down at her. Her right cheek was red and forming a bruise.

"You two are brothers. Twins at that. I'm just a girl. I shouldn't make fights between you two." She looked at Hikaru. "I like Kaoru, okay? It's not his fault. You need to calm down. I will always be there for you, but you have to be there for me as well." He nodded and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. I smile and embraced him.

"Me too." I whispered in his ear. We broke apart and smiled.

"Daddy won't allow it!" I heard Tono's voice.

"Get over it." Haruhi said. She was becoming agitated. Me and Hikaru laughed. I looked at my brother and just smiled. **This** is how it should be.

* * *

_**Me: Good? Bad? Please review, **_


End file.
